钟馗嫁妹 The Chinese Ghostbuster
钟馗嫁妹 The Chinese Ghostbuster is a 1994 supernatural comedy film loosely based on folklore on Zhung Zui. The film at one point was released with English subtitles, but is in Chinese language. It was made in Hong Kong. There is suggested gore and sexual themes, violence. While not rated, consider it a "R" rated film. It is not related to the sony franchise. Introduction Zhong Kui (in English subtitles referred to as "Chung") is a god of the otherworld that battles ghosts. His sister by chance meets a rather confused man named Simon which she instantly falls in love with and demands will marry. However, to do so she and her brother Chung will need to come to Earth and deal with humans. After finding him, she discovers that he is not all that much interested in her, but they have less than 3 days before he dies. The film is a modern take on Chinese Mythos of Zhong Kui and while this film has nothing to do with "Ghostbusters". Plot The film starts off with men coming to the underworld to see Kuey Chung. However, two of the leading men of the venture asked for money for the services which Kuey was not pleased to see. Kuey then battled the two taking money and then sucked them into his cloak. Characters All listed as they first appear in the film. *Kuey Chung (Zhong Kui) *Shih-Ming Lee (he likes to go by the name Simon)- he for a living is a gigolo (male escort/social companion). *Tao Priest Master Jo Chung- *Priest's underling *$100,000 Woman- that hired Simon for $100,000 to visit the underworld and talk to her dead husband. *Ah-May Chung (Kuey's sister)- *Imp- *Rhadamanthus- a rival of Kuey Chung *Simon's friend *Rhadamanthus ghost servants (Chung refers to them as little ghosts)- *God of Earth- *Rich women that Simon and his friend meet up with for companionship for a price. Trivia *Chung is also known as Zhong Kui. *Rhadamanthus is a Greek god which is a judge of the dead for the underworld in Greek mythos. However, this may not be the same god as some accounts have him as Zhanguizhuan 斬鬼傳 "Beheading the ghosts"CHINAKNOWLEDGE:Persons in Chinese Mythology - Zhong Kui 鍾馗. *Chung early on in the film refered to Yama, a Buddhism god adapted from Hinduism. He was said to be a wrathful god and a judge the the dead, preside over the Narakas ("Hells" or "Purgatories") and the cycle of rebirth. *"The Book of Life and Death" is most likely based on "Bardo Thodol" which was released in the west as "The Tibetan Book of the Dead". *On page 13 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #3, in panel 2, partially blocked by the Thrall's left leg, is some of the kanji for the movie. References External Links *IMDb-Zhong kui jia mei (1994) *HKMDB-鍾馗嫁妹 The Chinese Ghostbuster (1994) *Wikipedia China: 钟馗嫁妹 (1994年电影) Gallery Film Grabs TheChineseGhostbuster1994Version2Sc01.png| TheChineseGhostbuster1994Version1Sc03.png| TheChineseGhostbuster1994Version2Sc02.png| TheChineseGhostbuster1994Version1Sc01.png| TheChineseGhostbuster1994Version1Sc02.png| Secondary Canon TheChineseGhostbusterTMNTGB3.jpg|Non-Canon Reference in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #3 Category:Chinese Category:Unrelated Ghostbusters